


The Devil On My Shoulder

by littlemisskiara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutty, based of an fmylife post, cat!Lucifer, should this be mature?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskiara/pseuds/littlemisskiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas haven't had any alone time in a while but when they finally do they get a . . . rude interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> [based off this fmylife post](http://www.fmylife.com/intimacy/21276776) ;)

It has been _weeks_.

Gods, they couldn't find a second alone together. It was always either Sam needing help with some bit of homework or needing a ride to clubs and the library, or Gabriel _cockblocking_ them with a phone call or showing up unannounced or sending a _fucking pizza_ to the house and paying the pizza girl _double_ to flirt her fucking ass off with Dean and get him into a heap of trouble with a jealous Cas, _thanks, Gabe_.

The elder Novak was _not_ happy about his little brother's relationship with his former teammate, _not at all_.

But today.

Today was the day that they would have time.

The day that they would have  _nothing but time_ .

Because Sam was off at some tournament for the weekend and Gabriel was off visiting his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Kali, a state over.

And  _Gabriel thought Dean was at Sam's tournament_ .

Thought that there was no chance of Cas and Dean having any contact over the weekend.

Oh, how  _wrong_ he was.

Gabriel left Thursday night.

Sam left Friday morning.

Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were at home.

But Cas lived alone, so Dean made his way over just after noon. Cas answered with a wide smile and wasted no time in jumping into his boyfriend's arms. Sometimes it was really nice to be strong, like when Dean wanted to hold Cas and have him ride him. Just. Like. That.

But this wasn't one of those times.

With his boyfriend wrapped tight in his arms, devouring each others' mouths, the blonde makes his way carefully but quickly to the raven's bedroom, dropping his blue-eyed lover unceremoniously onto the plush mattress before covering him in one fell swoop with his body. Attacking their zippers they kick off their clothes in a haste, hands everywhere and fingers dancing over skin and stripping off fabric and  _oh dear fucking gods_ wrapping palms confidently around throbbing cocks.

Prep doesn't take long, Cas having prepared with an extra long shower that morning in anticipation of Dean plowing him into the bed with all the strength he owns, so,  _so_ soon the green-eyed man is entering, filling Cas to the brim and feeling  _so good_ . The breath is knocked from him 'cause even after so many months of  _this_ Cas can't remember a better feeling than having his boyfriend so thick inside him and thrusting till he comes without a touch.

The rough and fast is expected, facing each other, Cas can't fight the mewls at the gorgeous faces Dean makes when he's close, when he's searching for  _that place_ in Cas' body that makes him howl and  _oh. Oh!_

He's found it.

Cas' body has a mind of it's own and his head throws back at the shooting pleasure that that impact ignites, eyes shutting tight, breath hitching and he's so close as Dean's hips begin to stutter in their thrusts, anticipation heavy before –

_What is that?_

_What_ THE FUCK _is that?_

_No,_ no _, dont you fucking dare._

_Don't do it._

_NO!_

"Meow!"

"Youve got to be kidding me!" Dean whines, flailing atop his boyfriend before going _completely_ still with a sad whimper.

Cas's eyes fly open at the words and the softening of the dick inside him, about to yell and ask _what the hell?_ , because _he knows_ Dean didn't cum.

But before he can get the words out, when his eyes are open and seeing, he gets a beautiful view of his fucking cat Lucifer's head peaking out and staring at him over his boyfriend's shoulder. The pure shock of the sight causes a full body, belly rumbling, bowl full of jelly and tear prickling laugh to erupt from him.

The kicked puppy look on Dean's face when he glances down at his now limp cock – a mirror of his own – and the proud expression on the satanic feline's face aren't helping his laughter any.

When Dean looks at him, he's _so so soooo_ incredibly sad though that Cas has to reel in his guffaws, hiccupping as they die off.

Reaching up his hand he pushes at Lucifer's smug little snout, the universal language for “get the fuck out” and the cat holds on for all of ten seconds before huffing and jumping down from the freckled man's shoulder and strutting off across the mattress.

Hopefully off to be a menace _somewhere_ _else_.

Those green eyes can't look away from where he was just inside his lover, where his softness now hangs useless from a new type of cockblocking. He thought they'd be safe from interruptions now, but _nooooo_ the universe just hates him, doesn't it?

Cas smiles kindly at the “got his toy stolen” look on his boyfriend's face and moves his hands to cradle those freckled cheeks, pulling him towards him to kiss him sweetly, hauling him under the covers and peppering kisses and soft touches over all his skin and hair.

“Sleep, we'll resume this later. Promise.” The raven says with a smile and a chuckle. Placing a kiss on the dejected man's nose. All he gets in response is a sad whine and a nod of the head as Dean burrows into his chest. Limbs intertwined and breaths mingling, “And next time, we'll lock the little devil out.”


End file.
